


Do you wanna build a snow…dick?

by Glitterwriter



Series: Glam100 Prompts For My Muse [11]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glam100 Prompt #012: Picture prompt<br/>here is the pic (NSFW): <a href="http://www.4shared.com/photo/9g9W-Lbr/snow_dick_sculpture.html">http://www.4shared.com/photo/9g9W-Lbr/snow_dick_sculpture.html</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you wanna build a snow…dick?

**Author's Note:**

> With great and fast help from fandom this problem is solved:"I had to lock that fic because someone on IG posted that fic with tags for Adam, Rufus and Roger. Plus they did kindly post the link to it. All that w/o my permission which sucks badly. I'm really angry about that. And thb I'm hurt. It's the first time I lock my fic and I hope it's just temporary. It takes away my joy which is really sad." So I unlocked again, hoping for the best. I'm sure that person didn't mean harm. I'm better now <3

There was a dick staring back at Adam. 

A snow-dick. 

A HUGE snow-dick all over his tablet. 

The same tablet he was looking at with Roger.

Yup, Roger Fucking Taylor way looking down at a snow-dick. 

Just as Adam thought he might die of embarrassment or confusion - because where the fuck did that snowy dick even come from – Roger chuckled and pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

“Look, what that pillock used for my background…”

Adam so didn’t need to see snow-tits, but well…

While Roger started to laugh, Adam looked around for... 

“RUFUS! ”

Rufus just shrugged and grinned.


End file.
